The Wedding
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: 28 year old Chuuya and Dazai finally get married! Featuring a Shinto Blessing, and Marriage Ceremony on the Beach This is a sequel of sorts to my fic Twenty Four Months, the proposal scene is repeated as a flashback so you don't have to read that to enjoy this one


This is a sequel of sorts to my fic Twenty Four Months, I've put the (happy) ending as a flashback as the beginning of this fic as that fic has a lot of warnings so I know it'll put a lot of people off, you don't really need to read it to understand this fic (but if you're comfortable to, please do!) Just know that Dazai let the drink/drugs/self harm take over his life in the year after Oda's death, and went to a treatment centre for the second year (it was happening regardless, as it was Chief Taneda's only requirement for getting him the ADA job, but he was more forced into than going when he was ready) with a lot of support and help from Chuuya (who also goes to therapy to learn how to deal with his emotions and corruption) and that was a longer summary than I intended…

And as they're older in this, it's set in my make believe post s3 land where everything is happy and the Mafia/ADA work in harmony.

_Flashback_

Twenty-Four months had finally passed.

Chuuya and Dazai were at Oda's grave again, hands linked. It was drizzling.

Dazai had been chattering along for twenty minutes, telling Oda how he had made it out the other side a better, happy, healthier man. Chuuya actually being right, that therapy _had_ helped. He was going to live with his chibi and he was going to be starting a job where he could live up to his promise to Oda, honour his memory the _right _way.

Dazai finished talking placing the flowers on Oda's grave.

"This probably isn't the right place to do this Chibi, but other than you Oda was the only other person to treat me like a teenager, and not just a scary Mafia executive. I love you Chuuya," Dazai reached into his pocket, "I know we are young, but I can't wait," he went down on one knee, opening the box, there were two rings inside, made out white, rose and yellow gold, plaited into a thin band.

"Marry me."

"I love you to" Chuuya pulled Dazai up into a kiss, "and Yes" he allowed Dazai to slip the ring onto his finger, before slipping the other onto Dazai's finger, "these are beautiful Dazai, although you were supposed to let me pick yours," he laughed.

"You can pick the wedding rings." He kissed Chuuya.

"Good, I want a lavish wedding so you're going to have to start saving,"

"Just as well I wanted a long engagement."

"Are you happy to go home now or do you want more time with Oda?"

"No, I think we've bothered him enough today"

The drizzle stopped and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, Dazai smiled up at the sky, "I think that's Oda's way of saying he approves."

Chuuya pulled Dazai in for a cwtch, placing a light kiss on his lips,

"Good, don't ever forget I love you so, so much Dazai,"

"My chibi, my terrible God, I will love you forever."

Saying farewell to Oda, they left, making their way back to their apartment, and their happily ever after.

_End Flashback – __**Eight Years later **__(they are both now 28) _

Chuuya smiled at the memory of the day they had got engaged. He had lived up to his promise of wanting a lavish wedding. Although Dazai had surprised him more than once, suggesting two ceremonies, and asking Chuuya to make their wedding outfits. Dazai, once again had taken control of picking the rings, his clothing taste was questionable but he had a knack for picking gorgeous jewellery (Chuuya had found this out after getting his ears pierced on a drunken night out with his subordinates, once healed Dazai had spent their weekends dragging Chuuya for store to store, gleefully adorning Chuuya's ears with the sparkliest earrings he could find.)

Chuuya had started making his own clothes as a teenager, he loved the designer clothes, but they were designed for giants and by the time he'd got them tailored to fit, next season was upon him. So Ane-san had taught him the basics, and watched his talent grow. Although this would be his first time creating an outfit for someone that wasn't himself or Ane-san.

Their wedding celebrations had started on the anniversary of their engagement. Their first year Chuuya had christened it 'Oda Day.' They would spend the day doing selfless acts, the sort of things Oda would've done or would approve of. They would end the day with a small picnic at Oda's grave, lighting incense and talking to him about what they had done that day. The tradition gave Dazai something to focus on, knowing what to expect on what would definitely be a bad day, calmed him.

Therefore, it had surprised Chuuya when Dazai suggested they have a Shinto Blessing on the anniversary of their engagement, especially as it would be the ten-year anniversary of Odasaku's death. Ane-san and Fukuzawa had been badgering them to have a traditional wedding, so Dazai felt like a Shinto ceremony to bless their relationship with each other and their friends would be a fitting compromise. They would honour Oda's memory that day by celebrating the friendships they had created, and have their proper wedding ceremony a few months later on the anniversary of their first proper date, which had been six months after Chuuya had joined the Mafia (they had been so on and off again it had taken them sometime to decide which first date to go for)

They couldn't have asked for a nicer day for their blessing, their selfless act for 'Oda Day' was volunteering at the Shrine in the morning, with their blessing taking place in the early afternoon. They had invited - Mori, Ane-san, Akutagawa, Higuchi, Gin and Hirotsu for Chuuya and Fukuzawa, Atsushi, Kyoka, Yosano, Ranpo and Kunikida for Dazai. Who surprised them by meeting them at the Shrine Gates in the early morning, having decided to take part in their 'Oda Day.'

Following the blessing, and still in their traditional clothing, they had intended to visit Oda's grave alone, leaving celebrating with their friends for their actual wedding day. But Ane-san and Fukuzawa had packed what was needed for a tea ceremony, and everyone else had worked together to pack a picnic, full of everyone's favourite food.

They ended the day at Oda's grave, the sun shining through the trees, with their friends surrounding them and each sharing an anecdote about the day or their own personal memoires of Oda.

Dazai smiled at the memory of their blessing, he was starting to wish that had been their proper wedding day.

His hands stroked the fabric in his hands, it had cost him several years' worth of fancy, expensive tea, to get Ane-san to hand Chuuya's creation over to him, but it had been worth it. He had intended to leave it at Chuuya's hotel room door (they had slept in separate rooms) for him to wear it down the aisle, but the nerves had hit instead.

He was due to marry Chuuya in a matter of minutes.

Just the two of them, a private ceremony on their favourite beach, their friends and subordinates joining them for a party in the evening, and despite his therapist's insistence that it would work, the cold water of the sea lapping at his feet was not helping his nerves. He was stood in shallow water, taking deep breaths in time with the tide, exhaling as it pulled back out, all his nervous energy was supposed to be leaving him and floating out to sea. It worked for a second, and then came crashing back in like the frothy waves at his feet, which if he walked in any further was going to ruin the outfit that Chuuya had made especially for him.

"Oi Dazai! You getting cold feet or something?" Chuuya yelled from somewhere behind him. He turned to Chuuya, leaving the water, eyes on the floor to avoid stabbing himself on a shell, wiggling his toes to get some feeling back in.

"Kinda" he grumbled in reply

He didn't see the look of broken surprise on Chuuya's face,

"I thought you were ready for this Dazai" Chuuya sounded concerned

"Fuck, I meant my actual feet, the sea is cold at this," he yawned, "early hour. I was getting a little nervous, I want this day to be perfect chibi, so I came out here to calm down, my therapist said the sea can be calming."

"Is it?"

"Not really, the waves come back to quickly," he was closer to Chuuya now, still looking down at his feet.

"Why aren't you looking at me Dazai?" Chuuya was starting to panic, Dazai had been doing very well since his last relapse, but this behaviour was too reminiscent of his teenage days.

(Chuuya was not entertaining the idea that maybe he himself was stressed from wanting the perfect day they both deserved and that he was overreacting.)

Dazai mumbled a reply, blushing slightly.

"What?"

"It's bad luck," Dazai replied, louder this time, "to see each other before the wedding"

Chuuya laughed, "So I get the bad luck, and you don't?"

"Oh, but you've already seen my outfit so it doesn't count"

"and it looks amazing on you Dazai,"

He had created a high neck jumpsuit for Dazai, made from delicate silver lace that he had designed himself, embellished hear and there with Swarovski crystals. Over the years Dazai had started wearing his bandages less, sometimes going to work without them, with angry scars visible, so Chuuya had ended the sleeves just below the elbow (but had a pair of long gloves waiting if it was too much for Dazai)

"Of course, it would, you really should start your own fashion label Chuuya." He sighed, "I guess a peak wouldn't hurt,"

Dazai slowly took in Chuuya's appearance, he had gone simple but elegant, flared silver silk trousers, and a blouse made of silver silk and the same lace as Dazai's outfit. He stepped forward and kissed Chuuya,

"You look beautiful Chuuya,"

"It could be better, I was supposed to have a cape, I must've left a bag at Ane-san's, in the rush yesterday."

"Oh!" Dazai suddenly remembered the fabric he was still stroking, he shoved it into Chuuya's hands, "is this it?" he asked.

"Uhh Yeah, how the hell have you got this Dazai?" he asked as he started unfolding the cream cape, jaw dropping as the morning sun picked up the sparkling silver thread. _That_ wasn't part of his design. He took a closer look, it was the words _I Love You _repeated in the language of every country they had visited together. He ran his fingers of the words, Dazai had used a variety of stitches, some basic, some more complex.

_I love you _

_J'adore _

_Dwi'n caru ti _

Chuuya smiled at the memories, their first romantic getaway to France, a joint mission chasing a Were-Dragon ability user throughout the wet mountains of Wales.

"This is beautiful and so thoughtful Dazai," grinning he held it out, "help me put it on,"

Dazai gently wrapped it around Chuuya, fastening the ribbon at the neck.

"Let's go get married,"

They held hands as they walked across the beach, towards the floral arch that had been set up for them. fifteen minutes late to their own wedding. It was just as well they were the only guests. Chuuya had already talked to the officiant, when he had spotted Dazai on the shore and not under the arch as planned, she had promised to wait as long as it took them.

They tossed a coin to see who would wait and who would walk, Chuuya winning the walk. (Dazai had rigged it, standing there and looking pretty suited him more than a dramatic walk towards his one and only)

Instead they walked down the aisle hand in hand, not parting as they reached the altar.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting" Dazai bowed

"It's fine, your husband to be explained, are you both ready?"

"Yes" they replied at the same time.

"We will start with your vows, Dazai?"

"Chuuya, I promise to always make fun of your height. To only burn every third hideous hat you bring home, to hide your wine on a shelf you can actually reach – "

"I thought these were supposed to be nice," Chuuya grumbled,

"Shush, and I promise to always support you and love you each day, more than I ever thought possible." His grip on Chuuya's hands tightened, suddenly nervous,

"Chuuya, your vows,"

"Dazai, I promise to buy you only the finest canned crab. To not burn every hideous outfit you bring home - "

"Hmmph Chuuya complained about my vows being mean," Dazai joked,

"I promise I will always be your own terrible god, to love you each day, more than I ever thought possible."

The officiant smiled, handing a ring to each of them,

"Do you Chuuya Nakahara take Osamu Dazai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he raised one of Dazai's hands to kiss it lightly, before sliding the ring onto his finger, the thin band and small diamond fitted perfectly with the plaited engagement ring.

"Do you Osamu Dazai take Chuuya Nakahara to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" he mimicked Chuuya's gesture.

"I know pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Dazai pulled Chuuya closer, a long, slow kiss. They broke apart, neither could stop smiling.

"You picked the perfect rings,"

"I'm glad you like them"

"I love you"

"I love you to."


End file.
